The Man from the Past
by Envirosuit
Summary: Blackbird was an exceptional CQB SAS soldier until an operation goes south and his life changes. Can he handle this change? ?/FemShep Sorry guys, but i may not update much at all for a while because of other projects i've got going on, please see my profile for more details.
1. The Man from the Past

The Man from the Past

I do not own Mass effect, Bioware owns that. Too bad I don't own it though xD.  
I do own Blackbird though.  
_

Blackbird was an SAS soldier in a five man squad. Blackbird was a quiet soldier but he was an exceptional trooper. He was most lethal with a UMP45 submachine gun and a desert eagle pistol. He always wore a gas mask but his short, brown, messy hair was always showing. His gas masks eye holes were so tinted that nobody could see through them. He was very strong and talented with his customised K-Bar knife. He had enough muscles everywhere to not look like an obsessive bodybuilder. His squad consisted of its leader, Iceberg, the marksman, Raguel, the powerhouse, Vajrapani, and its two CBQ experts, Polar and Blackbird. They were having a laugh at the bases bar when Iceberg had come in and exclaimed that they had a mission.

Blackbird and his squad were slowly making their way towards the warehouse. They had gotten a tip from an anonymous source that very suspicious activity surrounded this warehouse so they went to check it out. So far they had seen nothing but they kept themselves alert and aware. They stacked up against one of the smaller doors to the warehouse in silence. Blackbird looked to his squad leader Iceberg as they were on opposite sides of the door.  
Iceberg slowly but quietly opened the door and stepped inside. The rest of the squad followed and got to cover. The inside of the warehouse was a large cluttering of crates. There was no one to be seen but they all stayed vigilant. Iceberg, Polar and Vajrapani moved up leaving Blackbird and Raguel to keep an eye out for hostiles. Suddenly, 5 terrorists twisted around the corner of a stack of crates, blasting Polar into pieces. Vajrapani rushed forward and was shot in the face. As he slumped to the floor, Iceberg opened fire, killing 2 terrorists but getting his throat shot out in the process.

Raguel and Blackbird got behind the crates they used as cover trying to process what had just happened. Raguel and Blackbird were shivering in fear at the sight they had witnessed. Suddenly Raguel turned to look into Blackbird's masks tinted lenses with an air of determination.  
"Blackbird, cover me, I'm gonna go rush for that crate over there" pointing to where he was going to go.  
"If you go, you'll get blasted to pieces Raguel!"Blackird exclaimed. He was however, wasting his breath since Raguel was the headstrong soldier of the squad and wouldn't listen to reason when he had his mind set on something. He started springing from cover as Blackbird opened fire with his suppressed UMP45, keeping the enemy suppressed as Raguel ran. Raguel had ran most of the way until a terrorist popped out of cover and shot Raguel in the leg. Raguel collapsed to the floor in pain as Blackbird shot the enemy soldier multiple times in the chest and head.

Raguel looked out of his cover and saw something that was hidden before. It looked like a bomb but it looked like it was made with an odd blue liquid and a dull metal. It looked extremely odd but he knew a bomb when he saw it. It also had a countdown which was at 2 minutes and counting down. "BLACKBIRD!" Raguel yelled.  
"WHAT IS IT RAGUEL?" Blackbird yelled back.  
"THERE'S A BOMB COUNTING DOWN AROUND THE CORNER!" Raguel shouted as he prepared his silenced pistol.  
"SHIT!" Blackbird screamed as a bullet grazed his arm. "WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO?" he yelled.  
Raguel looked at Blackbird to see Blackbird looking back. Raguel used a sign language the SAS used to say that he was going to distract them. Blackbird nodded at him and counted down from 3. At 1, Raguel spinned around the crates corner, effectively headshotting one of the terrorists. Blackbird raced around his crates corner and started running towards the last terrorist when he saw the man accurately spray Raguel's exact position. Blackbird let out a roar of rage and charged into the terrorist with his K-Bar knife, effectively ramming the knife into his heart. Blackbird looked back to Raguel to see his body slumped on the floor and multiple bullet holes in his mask. Blackbird was saddened to see this but he knew he had to stop the bomb. He gave Raguel a final look and a quick prayer before sprinting around the corner to see the bomb's countdown hit 0.  
"SHI-"was all he could bellow before a large, blue explosion engulfed him.


	2. The Fighter from the Past

The Fighter from the Past

I do not own Mass effect, Bioware owns that. Too bad I don't own it though xD.

I do own Blackbird though.

Blackbird awoke with a massive headache, his body seemingly not torn apart.  
'What the hell happened?' he asked to himself. He then remembered it all, the terrorists, his squad, the bomb. He looked around to see he was in a large room with crates stacked like a maze. He looked around him to see the bodies of his teammates and the terrorist's corpses. He grabbed his knife and yanked it out of a terrorist's heart. He wiped the blood off his knife onto his knees. He walked over to Raguel to see his bullet filled corpse. He carefully moved all of his squad member's corpses side by side and said a silent, tearful prayer. He got onto his feet and looked one last time at his squad. "Rest in Peace guys" he said in a cold voice, hiding his sadness behind it. He walked away with his UMP45 ready to fire. He saw a doorway and walked up to it silently with his gun ready. The door suddenly opened and he jumped away in shock before opening fire.

**Tali's POV**

Tali'Zorah nar Rayya had started her pilgrimage and had managed to get her hands on a geth data module with incriminating evidence against Saren Arterius on it. She looked to her ships scanners to notice a distress beacon and decided to help. After all, her pilgrimage was started to show she would help the greater good. She flew her small ship into its docking bay. As soon as she stepped outside, she heard gunfire. She pulled out her powerful shotgun and started running with a new determination in her step. She opened a door into a large room filled with crates. By the sound of the gunfire, the survivors were on the other side of the room. Halfway across the room, she saw 4 black clad corpses in strange armour laying still. She then saw 5 other corpses lying in a big pile, as if they were unworthy of being left on the floor.  
She shook her head, seeing the brutality committed on the brightly clad corpses and then rushed ahead. Tali ran forth to see a black clad soldier, like the others, fighting off 4 zombie-like things on his own with a large knife.

**Blackbird's POV**

Blackbird had run out of ammo for his UMP45 and his pistol and had yanked out his K-Bar knife. He had sharpened the knife every day and now it looked like he'd be getting some more use out of it. He lunged forward and decapitated a moving corpse-thing with surprising ease. He then dodged a swipe from a zombie thing behind him and kicked it in the stomach, undoubtedly shattering a few frail bones inside the corpse's body. He then turned his attention to the other two husks. He dodged swipes from both of them before grabbing their heads and smashing them into each other with great force. He stepped back after obliterating the husks, completely forgetting about the one whose bones he had shattered. It rose behind him and was about to swipe him with its claws until a shotgun blast transformed its head into a blue haze.  
Blackbird whirled around with his knife ready only to see the last corpse-thing drop to the floor without a head. He looked up to see a person in a suit. "Well…" he said, his smooth voice echoing around the room. " Thanks for that…." He muttered.  
"No problem" the girl in the suit said." Are you ok?"  
"Yes I'm fi-"he said before he noticed she only had 3 fingers, her strange knee orientation and 3 toes.  
"Excuse me but I just woke up here and may I ask where we are? And what's your name? Mine's Blackbird "He asked politely while ignoring her unfamiliar figure.  
"We are on the MSV Cornucopia in the Caspian system of the Maroon Sea. And my name is Tali" she replied without hesitation.  
"What's the Caspian system and what's the Maroon Sea?" he asked quietly to hide his sudden fear as to his whereabouts.  
She cocked her head to the side while looking at him to show her confusion.  
"It's one of the many star systems… I thought Humans were educated about the Galaxy." She said curiously.  
Blackbird's gas mask covered face jolted back up to her "The galaxy? You mean I'm in Space?" he asked fearfully.  
"Yes… "She drawled out. "The year 2183 in space."  
"No... That isn't possible!" he yelled.  
"Why isn't it?" she asked getting slightly angry at his ignorance.  
"Because, before that blue explosion thing, I was with my squad attacking a terrorist cell in 2012!"  
He yelled.  
"What! "she squeaked looking at him as if he was a crazy person. "Wait… blue explosion….. That's eezo!" she exclaimed.  
"What's eezo?" he asked  
"It doesn't matter, we should get off this ship." She told him. "Follow me" he decided to follow her and watched as she walked over to the corpses. "Were these your squad?" she asked rather quietly.  
"Yes" he replied sharply. "Iceberg, Polar, Raguel and Vajrapani…" he muttered as he collected their dog tags and salvaged ammo for his weapon from their corpses.  
"I'm sorry for your loss" she mumbled softly.  
"They were good people, they'll have been remembered." He said crisply. "Now lead the way."  
They got on to her ship with an air of silence around them. Blackbird sat in his seat silently, staring at the dog tags of his now dead friends. A single tear escaped his eye as he rethought the good times he had with his friends.  
Tali sat in her ship's pilot seat, her brain trying to process what she had found out about this mystery soldier. He was either crazy or he was telling the truth. For some unknown reason she was inclined to believe this soldier's story and besides, if he was just crazy she could easily drop him off at a mental institution but he had seemed far too collected to be insane.  
"Hey" he grumbled.  
She turned to look at him. "May I ask this somehow without you taking offense?"  
She nodded to him. "What are you?" he asked.  
"I am a Quarian, a race of people who are forced to live in space ships as our home world was taken from us by AI's we created." She stopped to gather herself before continuing. "Living on star ships for 300 years has severely weakened our immune systems making a simple cold able to kill us. We have also been exiled from the council and are not allowed to colonize as punishment for creating the Geth."  
Blackbird was shocked at what her people had gone through and was angered by the punishment given to them. "Tali, since you helped me back on that ship I think I'll return the favour. Since I don't know what to do or where to go I guess I'll go along with you if that's alright?" he looked at her hopefully.  
She was ready to argue until realizing that he genuinely wanted to help.  
"But people will insult you for being friends with a Quarian since we are seen as thieves and vagrants…" she said quietly looking down at her hands.  
"Tali" he softly said, lifting her chin up to him" who cares what they think? You saved me and I intend to repay the favour whether people think your race are thieves or not."  
She looked at him with a genuine smile, she had already made a friend on her pilgrimage and he planned to stick around. She felt a strange flutter in her chest when he said he'll stay and also when he had grabbed her hidden chin but she didn't know why.  
"Thank you Blackbird, you're the first friend I've had since my pilgrimage started." She stated with a deep genuine smile.  
"And you're the first friend I have in this timeline" he grumbled causing her to giggle.  
"So…." He drawled out. "Where we headed?"


	3. The Protector from the Past

The Protector from the Past

I do not own Mass effect, Bioware owns that. Too bad I don't own it though xD.

I do own Blackbird though.

I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while, you guys must be mad at me… anyway this is my third chapter of The Man from the Past!

Btw, I will be making my chapters 5 thousand words long in the future but for now I'm focusing on progressing this story.

Blackbird POV

Tali and Blackbird had docked with the huge starfish looking spaceship known as the citadel. Tali had explained her current predicament to Blackbird as he sat there listening. When she finished he had simply nodded and then started preparing his equipment. They walked out of their ship to see an Avian-Humanoid looking creature known as a Turian with several people holding weapons. Tali had luckily, immediately spotted them and identified Saren. When she did they ran for the elevator that would get them out of there. As they ran, Blackbird randomly fired behind him with his pistol. However, one lucky shot got past Tali's shields and punched a small hole in her suit with a polonium round.

"BOSH'TET!" she yelled as the bullet passed through her arm. Blackbird noticed this and picked her up in his arms and got them in the elevator as quick as he could. Once they were in he punched the button to make it go down.

"Tali we're gonna have to get to a medical facility soon, we need to get that wound patched up" he told her worryingly as she sealed her suit with a patch.

"Ok… ok… oh Keelah it's taking effect, I don't feel so good…" Tali then went to moan incomprehensibly as the poison took effect. As soon as the elevator stopped, Blackbird picked Tali up and looked around for the medical area as Tali rested in pain in his arms. People stopped to stare at the man dressed in ancient SAS armour carrying the undoubtedly injured Quarian to the medical facilities of Dr Michel.

"It's gonna be ok Tali, it's gonna be ok…" Blackbird whispered to her as he found a sign overhead that said 'Medical Clinic'.

Blackbird grinned and charged off through the door that said Clinic. Inside, he found a doctor.

"Doctor, she needs help!" Blackbird shouted as he charged through the automatic doors.

The doctor suddenly turned around and noticed the mumbling Quarian resting in his arms.

"Quickly, set her on this table!" The woman said urgently in a Russian accent.

Blackbird nodded and laid Tali gently on to the table. As soon as he did, the Doctor rushed over and quickly examined her.

"Is this…polonium?" she asked as she observed the bullet wound.

"Yes." Blackbird grunted shortly, worried for his friend.

"How did she get shot?"

"I'm afraid I cannot divulge that information." Blackbird stated, observing the doctor over the table Tali was on.

"Who are you anyway?" Blackbird asked.

"Oh, where are my manners? My names Doctor Michel, and you are?" Dr Michel said as she held her hand out for a handshake.

"That's classified." Blackbird lied as he shook her hand and let her continue her work.

"That's some ancient armour you're wearing." Dr Michel said, not looking away from Tali.

"I know. We need to get some information to the Shadow Broker." Blackbird bluntly stated, avoiding the question of his armour. "Do you know where we can get in contact with him?"

Dr Michel seemed to falter for a moment before replying, "The Shadow Broker? He has a contact nearby; I'd stay away from him if I were you…"

"Name." Blackbird growled impatiently.

"Fist. He owns Chora's den." Dr Michel said, finishing her work on Tali. "All done Miss…"

"I'm sorry, I…can't tell you." Tali said sullenly. "I…can't pay; I…don't have any money…" Tali followed with quietly.

"No need my dear; this is a free public service."

"Oh, thank you." Tali said, clearly relieved.

"It's no problem my dear, I trust you're going for Fist now?"

"Got that right." Blackbird grunted. Tali lifted herself off the table, standing beside Blackbird.

"Thank you Dr Michel, we'll be going now." Tali said, setting off for the door.

"Wait!" Dr Michel shouted. Tali and Blackbird both turned to look at Dr Michel.

"Yes?" Blackbird said cautiously.

"He's going to need some proof that what you've got isn't fake! Where did you get it from?"

"A Geths memory core." Tali replied before waving to Dr Michel while walking out with Blackbird in tow.

A few days later

Shepard POV

"Why didn't Captain Anderson tell us he used to be a Spectre?"

"Maybe it's not true, Harkin's an ass, and he's probably just messing with our heads."

"I can't believe we're trusting Harkin Shepard."

"Drunk or not, he's our only source right now Ashley."

Ashley Williams grunted in defeat. She shook her head as she shifted in the rapid transit cars seat, with Commander Jennifer Shepard and Staff Lieutenant Kaidan Alenko sat in front of her. She had joined up with them when they saved her on Eden Prime when the Geth attacked it with zombie-husk-things. Ashley shivered at the memory of the things.

"So Shepard, what's your opinion on…"

"On what Ashley?" Shepard asked as they continued to the med clinic.

"On…aliens?"

"You mean non-humans, soldier?"

"Yeah! Yeah! Non-humans!" Ash replied quickly.

"I think non-humans are just as equal as us and should be given chances just like us. They are people just like us. What about you Williams?" Shepard replied, putting emphasis on every '_Just like us_'.

"Aliens are great! Yeah! Cannot get enough of them!" Ashley stuttered out quickly as she held double thumbs up.

Kaidan then decided to join in.

"Ashley, they prefer the term non-humans."

"That's what I said!" Ash quickly returned, swinging her head around to face Kaidan.

"No you didn't, you said aliens." Kaidan countered, looking straight into Ashley's eyes.

"Well…er…"

"You can hopefully clear up your xenophobic attitude while on my ship Ashley. For now, we got a mission to do." Shepard said over her shoulder as the rapid transit car stopped close to the clinic. Kaidan stifled a laugh as Ashley's eyebrows rose in shock. They then quickly got out of the car and drew their weapons, walking quickly to the clinic.

They stayed outside, listening through the walls.

"I didn't tell anyone! I swear!" a heavy Russian accent shouted. Shepard and her team set their weapons to lethal and continued to listen.

"That was smart doc." A deep voice came.

"Now if Garrus comes around, you stay smart. Keep your mouth shut or we'll-"He never finished that sentence as Shepard and her team walked in, spotting the crooks immediately. The thug grabbed Dr Michel as a meat shield and put one arm around her neck, the other holding a pistol, raised at Shepard.

"Who are you?!" the man shouted.

"Let her go!" Shepard shouted in retaliation.

A Turian with blue armour and a blue eyepiece took this opportunity and swivelled around the corner, shooting the thug holding the doctor with a perfect headshot. The doctor screamed in fear as the corpse slumped to the floor. She then dived behind a table, getting out of the line of fire.

The three thugs shot at Shepard and her team who had gotten behind the chest high wall. Garrus swivelled back around the corner. The thugs concentrated all their fire on Shepard and that mistake sealed their fate. Garrus swivelled back around the corner and shot the thug hiding at the back in the head, causing his corpse to slump back against a medical table. The other two thugs turned and shot at Garrus, scared. Shepard and her team then rose up, pistols in hand and blasted the two thugs, point blank, in the heads.

When the final thug dropped silently to the floor, Shepard and her team holstered their weapons and walked over to Garrus who was helping the doctor up.

"What were you thinking?" Shepard shouted at Garrus, walking over to them. "You could have hit the hostage!"

"There was no time to think! I just reacted! I didn't mean to-Dr Michel! Are you hurt?" Garrus' voice was flanged and quite distinctive, like the blue face paint and visor for his left eye.

"No, I'm okay, thanks to you, all of you." Dr Michel said, running a hand through her hair.

"Listen, I know those men threatened you, but if you tell us who they work for, we can protect you." Shepard said.

"They work for Fist. They wanted to shut me up, keep me from telling Garrus about the Quarian and the Soldier." Dr Michel replied, clearly shaken from her encounter with the thugs.

"Does this have anything to do with the investigation into Saren?" Shepard asked, getting to the point.

"It might, Dr Michel, can you tell us what happened?" Garrus asked.

Dr Michel then started to rub her hands as she paced back and forth.

"A few days ago, a Quarian being carried by a large human in ancient armour came into my office. She'd been shot, but they wouldn't say anything. I could tell she was scared but I couldn't get anything from the human. I think he might be ex-military."

"Why do you think that?" Shepard found herself asking.

"You could just tell by the way he walked, the way he held himself." Dr Michel replied, rubbing her hands even more.

"Please continue." Garrus found himself asking.

Dr Michel nodded and then continued. "Once I had helped the Quarian and the soldier, they asked me about the shadow broker. They wanted to trade information, I don't know why though."

"Where are they now?" Shepard asked, crossing her arms.

"I put them in contact with Fist. He's an agent for the shadow broker." Dr Michel replied.

"Not anymore." Garrus said, interrupting. "Now he works for Saren, and the Shadow Broker isn't too happy about it."

"Fist betrayed the Shadow broker?" Dr Michel asked incredulously, "That's stupid, even for him! Saren must have made quite the offer!"

"The Quarian and the soldier must have something Saren wants. Something worth crossing the Shadow Broker to get." Garrus finished, waving one of his fingers at Shepard to punctuate his point.

"Do you know anything else about them?" Shepard asked Dr Michel, holding her chin with her right thumb and index finger and her left hand supporting her right arm at the elbow.

"I'm not sure; they wanted to trade information, probably for somewhere to hide… Wait a minute! The Geth! The information they had had something to do with the Geth!" Dr Michel exclaimed, looking over to Garrus.

"They must be able to link Saren to the Geth! The council can't ignore this!" Garrus said, excitement visible in his tone.

"Time we paid Fist a visit." Shepard said, crossing her arms and smiling smugly. Just as Shepard and her two companions were about to walk out, Garrus called out.

"Shepard!"

Shepard looked back to him. "Yes?"

"This is your show Shepard, but I want to bring Saren down just as much as you do. I'm coming with you!"

Shepard could picture Ashley snorting in disgust and shook the image away.

"You're a Turian. Why do you want to bring Saren down?" Shepard asked curiously.

"I couldn't find the proof I needed in my investigation. But I knew what was really going on. Saren is a traitor to the council and a disgrace to my people!" Garrus replied passionately, waving his arm in disgust at the mention of Saren.

"Welcome aboard Garrus." Shepard said, smiling and shaking Garrus' hand. Shepard knew Williams wouldn't like it but she wanted to help coax William's out of her hate for aliens.

"Thank you Shepard. You know, we aren't the only ones going after Fist. The Shadow Broker hired a bounty hunter named Wrex to take him out." Garrus said as he released the handshake.

"Yeah, we saw him in the bar." Ashley said, looking to Shepard.

"A Krogan might come in handy." Shepard said, thinking of the benefits a Krogan may bring to her team.

"Last I heard, he was at the C-Sec academy." Garrus said in that flanging voice of his.

"What's he doing there?" Kaidan asked, tilting his head a little to the left.

"Fist accused him of making threats. We brought Wrex in for a little talk. If we hurry, we can catch him at the academy before he leaves." Garrus answered.

"Then let's get going." Shepard said, motioning Garrus to follow them as they left the Med Clinic.

Blackbird POV

In the alleyway

Blackbird was leaning against the wall in an alcove, arms crossed and one leg against the wall with the other firmly planted on the floor, next to a creature Tali called a 'Keeper'. Tali was wringing her hands and pacing back and forth nervously in the middle of the alleyway they were in. There were crates spread around the alley as well. Blackbird logged them as potential cover in his head.

"Don't worry Tali; the Shadow Broker will be here soon." Blackbird said, looking at her.

"I know, but I can't help but feel nervous." Tali said, wringing her hands again. Blackbird noticed this only happened when she felt nervous.

"It'll all work out Tali. Don't you worry." Blackbird said, trying to soothe Tali's nerves.

Right at that moment, a Turian and two Salarians entered the alleyway. The Salarians hung at the back and talked while keeping an eye on the events about to unfold. The Turian walked up to Tali and Blackbird who had just walked beside Tali.

"Did you bring it?" the Turian asked, looking over Tali's body lustfully.

"Where's the Shadow broker? Where's Fist" Tali asked bravely. The Turian went to stroke her arm but Blackbird smacked his arm away. The Turian glared at Blackbird before replying.

"They'll be here. Where's the evidence?"

"No way. The deals off." Tali said. Tali then slunk back and Blackbird drew his Desert eagle pistol. Just as the Turian signalled the Salarians with a shake of his head, Blackbird put the Desert eagle directly to the Turians chest, where no shield could protect him, and fired.

The Turians chest received a small but powerful blast and sent the Turian flying back while Blackbird drew his K-Bar knife. He threw it at the Salarian on the left whose shield recognized it as too slow for being lethal but was proved to be very wrong. The knife impaled the Salarians brain and the body flew backwards, arms flailing, to the floor. The other Salarian was tackled to the floor by Blackbird. It tried to lift its pistol only to find that Blackbird had trapped its arms with his legs. The SAS soldier drew his UMP45 and placed it directly to the Salarians forehead.

"Please don't do this!" The Salarian screamed.

"Pitiful." Blackbird muttered before firing two bullets in its head, double tapping it. He then walked over to the other Salarians body and gave it the same treatment after retrieving his knife. A loud report of a shotgun sounded behind him alerted him and he swung around to see Tali standing above a now headless Turian who had luckily survived his first shot. Tali seemed to be shaking and Blackbird realized this as her first organic kill.

"Tali? You okay?" he asked tentatively.

"I just…just…ended his life…" Tali whispered, clearly feeling extreme guilt. After all, Blackbird was exactly like that with his first kill.

"Don't worry Tali. He was a scumbag anyway; he would have just kept harming people for the rest of his life." Blackbird said, trying to ease her guilt.

"Will this…feeling go away?" Tali asked quietly.

"Of course Tali. It did with me." Blackbird said, putting his hand on her shoulder. His face was hidden from expression but if she could see under his mask, she would have saw him smiling.

"Wow."

Blackbird and Tali swung towards the source of the noise with weapons at the ready.

Firstly, they saw a large bipedal lizard thing wearing red armour. It had a red head plate and blood-red eyes with three distinctive claw marks near its right eye. It was slowly plodding to them.

Then there was a avian-humanoid with blue face paint and black and blue armour, the distinctive armour of C-Sec, who walked to them.

Thirdly, a woman who was mildly attractive with black hair tied up in a bun walked toward them. She had white and pink phoenix armour.

A man who wore black and white armour with hair that resembled Elvis Presley's' hairstyle closely followed her.

Finally, a woman with short red hair and blue eyes with black armour that carried a logo which said N7 came to view. She seemed to be the leader of the group.

Blackbird quickly raised his UMP45 and demanded,

"Who the hell are you?"

"Easy now" the woman said.

"Name." Blackbird demanded.

"Shepard. Commander Shepard."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

I'm glad I finally got Shepard to meet Blackbird and Tali. Feels like a load off my back! :D


	4. The Recruit from the Past

The Recruit from the Past

I do not own anything except for Blackbird

Blackbird POV

Blackbird continued to aim down his sights at this woman naming herself Commander Shepard.

"Right, well who are the rest with you?" He asked, hoping to figure out what species the bird thing and giant lizard thing were.

Commander Shepard then indicated each person as she said who they were.

"The Krogan is Urdnot Wrex. The Turian is Garrus Vakarian, the woman in white and pink armour is Ashley Williams and the man to the left of me is Kaidan Alenko."

Blackbird nodded, satisfied and lowered my UMP45 slightly.

"That's an ancient weapon you got there." Kaidan noted out loud.

"Gets the job done." Blackbird grunted in reply.

"Why are you here?" Tali asked, getting to the point.

"To find you two actually." Garrus replied, eyeing Blackbirds weapons and armour.

"Why?" Blackbird asked, raising his weapon again.

"Blackbird, put your weapon down!" Tali exclaimed.

"Always assume hostilities when people are looking for you Tali." Blackbird replied, still aiming down his weapons sight.

Shepard held up her hands in a sign of peace.

"We're not here to harm you."

Blackbird didn't budge.

"We're here because we need that evidence against Saren you've got."

This caused Blackbird and Tali to tense up.

"As I said before, we're not going to harm you. You can come with us if you want."

Blackbird looked to Tali before putting his UMP45 in a strap on his back.

"Fine. Let's go." Blackbird said resignedly.

Shepard waved for the group to follow her. Blackbird was reluctant to trust as easily as Tali so he stuck to the back of the group. Ashley noticed this and slowed down enough to walk beside him. Blackbird looked at her out of the corner of his left masks eye. He observed as she looked at the non-humans in what seemed to be a disgusted glance. She then looked at Blackbird. He was at least 6'2 and towered over her.

"So…" Ashley said.

"Yes?" Blackbird gruffly asked, curious as to what she was going to ask.

"Why do you have such ancient armour and weapons?" Ashley asked.

"I am a collector of ancient weapons and armours. This is my more favoured set and I decided to help travel with Tali to help her and also to look for any other sets of armour or weapons we may come across." Blackbird skilfully lied. He had decided that that would be his cover story if anybody asked and had run it through with Tali. Tali had agreed with his story.

"I'm surprised you found some in such pristine condition!" Ashley said, observing his weapons. He then pulled out his K-Bar knife from the sheath on the left side of his chest. He flipped it over continuously in his hands, catching it by the tip of the blade with a practiced quality to his movements. He did this as he walked and talked.

"Me too. That's why I use this set more often than others." Blackbird continued to lie.

"So you're pretty much a hardcore antique collector?"

"Pretty much." Blackbird chuckled slightly.

Ashley nodded, accepting his story. They then stepped into the human embassy, noting two people already inside.

"You're not making my life any easier Shepard." A nasally, annoying voice rang out. "Fire fights in the wards? An all-out assault on Chora's den? Do you know how many-"

The man stopped talking as he noticed them. This man had grey hair cut in a sort of sideways 'S' (That's how Blackbird sees it) and this man was dressed in what looked like important official garments. He looked over to Blackbird and Tali, looking disgusted as he looked in Tali's direction.

"Who's this? The Quarian? A person dressed in ancient armour? What are you up to Shepard?"

"Making your day ambassador. They have information linking Saren to the Geth." Shepard replied coolly.

"Really?" The ambassador asked, looking in Blackbird and Tali's direction. "Maybe you should start from the beginning Miss…"

"Tali. Tali'Zorah Nar Rayya."

"And you are?" The ambassador asked, looking at me.

"Blackbird." Blackbird grunted.

The ambassador raised an eyebrow until Tali started.

"I was on my pilgrimage, the Quarian's rite of passage into adulthood. We go out of the Flotilla to search for something of value to prove ourselves worthy of adulthood."

"What sort of things do you look for?" Shepard asked.

"It could be resources like food or fuel. Or some type of useful technology. Or even knowledge that will make life easier on the Flotilla. Through our pilgrimage, we prove we can be useful to our community rather than be a burden on our limited resources."

"So what did you find?"

"Well after gaining the help of Blackbird here, we heard reports of Geth activity. Since the Geth drove my people into exile, the Geth have never ventured beyond the veil. We were curious. We tracked a patrol of Geth to an unchartered world. We waited and eventually two became separated from the unit. After a failed attempt to get at the memory core," She looked pointedly at Blackbird as she said this." On the first one, I managed to extract the memory core of the second one."

Blackbird simply chuckled as she looked at him.

"I thought the Geth fried their memory core when they died, some kind of defence mechanism." The man in a blue military uniform stated.

"How did you preserve the memory core?" Shepard asked.

"My people created the Geth. If you're quick, careful and lucky, small caches of data can sometimes be saved. Most of the core was wiped clean. But I salvaged something from its audio banks."

Tali then activated something she called an Omni-tool and played the audio piece she was referring to.

"Eden Prime was a major victory! The beacon has brought us one step closer to finding the conduit!" A voice rang out.

"That's Saren's voice! This proves he was involved in the attack!" The man in the blue uniform exclaimed.

"He said Eden Prime brought him one step closer to finding the conduit. Any idea what that means?" Shepard asked.

"The conduit must have something to do with the beacon." The man mused. "Maybe it's some kind of Prothean technology. Like a weapon!"

"Wait there's more. Saren wasn't working alone." Tali said before replaying the audio.

"Eden Prime was a major victory! The beacon has brought us one step closer to finding the conduit!" Sarens voice rang out.

"And one step closer to the return of the reapers." A female voice said afterwards.

"I don't recognize that other voice, the one talking about Reapers." The ambassador said.

"Are they some kind of new alien species?" Shepard asked Tali.

"According to the memory core, the Reapers were a hyper-advanced machine race that existed 50,000 years ago."

"Could be our Prothean killers." Blackbird said out loud, thinking of the basic information Tali had given him about Protheans when she told him about this.

"That's right!" Tali said. "The Reapers hunted the Protheans to total extinction and then they vanished. At least, that's what the Geth believe." Tali said, finishing her statement.

"Sounds a little far-fetched." The ambassador said.

"Well it's all we've got now." Blackbird said, crossing his arms.

"The vision on Eden Prime… I understand it now… I saw the Protheans being wiped out by the Reapers!" Shepard said, wiping her eyes and forehead.

"The Geth believe the Reapers to be Gods. The final evolution of machines. And they think Saren knows how to bring them back." Blackbird said, leaning against a wall.

"The council is going to love this." The ambassador said sarcastically.

"The Reapers are a threat to every species in Citadel space. We have to tell them." Shepard said.

"No matter what they think about the rest of this, those audio files prove Saren's a traitor!" The military man said, pointing to the floor sharply.

"The captain's right. We need to present this to the council right away." The ambassador said.

"What about them? The Quarian? The hardcore antique collector?" Ashley asked out loud. Shepard looked at Ashley strangely before looking to Blackbird and Tali.

"My name is Tali! You saw what I can do in the alley Shepard, let me come with you."

"I thought you were on your pilgrimage?" Shepard asked.

"The pilgrimage proves we are willing to give ourselves for the greater good. What does it say about me if I turn my back on this?" Tali replied. "Saren is a danger to the entire galaxy. My pilgrimage can wait."

"I'll take all the help I can get." Shepard said. She then looked over to Blackbird.

"What about you?" She asked.

"Sure. Might be some good antique armour and weapon sets on your trip Shepard. I know how to fight and I know how to work with a team." Blackbird said.

"Are you ex-military or something?" Shepard asked suspiciously.

"You…could say that." Blackbird replied hesitantly.

Shepard narrowed her eyes at Blackbird, trying to see his eyes beneath his mask. Finally she just sighed, knowing she won't get answers yet.

Blackbird pushed himself off the wall and sheathed his K-Bar knife which he had been flicking the entire time. He then stood next to Tali who had moved beside Shepard.

"Anderson and I will go get things ready with the council. Take a few minutes to collect yourself then come meet us in the tower." The ambassador said, walking out of the room with Anderson when he said that.

When he left, Shepard turned to face everyonel.

"Tali, you and Kaidan come with me. We'll go show the evidence to the council. Ashley, show Garrus, Wrex and Blackbird to the Normandy. Give them a little tour."

Blackbird nodded and followed Ashley as she led them out of the room. Blackbird was walking by the side of Garrus.

"Hardcore antique collector?" He asked Blackbird immediately.

"I've always had a soft spot for ancient armour or weapons." Blackbird said as he chuckled.

"You shouldn't have a soft spot at all. It makes you weak." Wrex said, butting in to our conversation.

"I don't let it weaken me Wrex. I just like it is all. Like swords and arrows and old weapons humans had called RPGS." Blackbird said.

Wrex grunted his amusement before lapsing into silence.

"So Garrus, what's that eyepiece for?" Blackbird asked.

"It helps me tag targets so I can keep an eye on how many there are in a battle."

"I see." Blackbird said. "Hey Ashley, let's go to the shop eh? I need to get better armour."

Ash looked incredulously at Blackbird before shaking her head and leading him to the requisition officer in C-Sec.

"Can I help you?" the Turian asked in a bored tone.

"We'd like to buy from here please." Ashley replied.

"Whose crew are you on?"

"Commander Shepard's." Ashley replied quickly.

"Oh, the new Spectre? All the stocks open for you."

"New Spectre?" Ash asked incredulously."Oh well, thanks." Ashley said, starting to browse.

"No problem." The guy said.

Blackbird looked over the stock until he noticed something familiar. He took it off the wall and spun it around, looking at it before grinning insanely.

"Oh HELL YEAH!" Blackbird exclaimed.

Garrus looked to see Blackbird holding what looked to be a big shield with the word 'Riot' on the front.

"Really?" Garrus asked, walking up to him.

"Yes. If I can get shield technology packed onto this and working it'll be much stronger!" Blackbird said, looking at the shield adoringly.

"Weird human." Wrex grunted from the side.

"So?" Blackbird asked, holding the shield with his left arm in both straps and holding on to the little handle. Blackbird then walked up to the requisition officer.

"How much for this?" Blackbird asked, showing him the ancient shield.

"That old thing? It's practically useless anyway. I don't know why they haven't thrown it out. 500 credits."

Blackbird didn't have any credits but he still had something he didn't really need. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a pound coin he had found just before his last mission.

"How about I give you this for it?" He asked, putting the pound coin on the desk.

The Turians eyes widened. Pound coins were worth a lot and were quite rare now.

"Yeah! Sure! You can get two more items free with this!"

"Thanks." Blackbird said before cruising around the shop again. There he found a kinetic barrier. He also found a set of Heavy Hoplite X armour. It seemed to be able to greatly protect him from Tech and Biotics, whatever that was. It also had heavy shielding and a good damage threshold. He also spotted a Light Spectre X set of Quarian armour. He had noted how this seemed to be the only place he had seen Quarian armour. He chalked it up to be the fact that Quarians rarely left the Flotilla. He decided that Tali would benefit the mission more with better armour and weapons.

He bought a spectre grade assault rifle and pistol for himself and a spectre grade shotgun and another pistol for Tali.

He placed the kinetic barrier on the desk. He also pointed told the Turian that he would like the sets of armour he had been looking at. The weapons he wanted to buy were on the desk too.

"This fine?" Blackbird asked.

"Yeah but you'll need more for the armour as well. It's rare to come across and is one of the best sets. Quarian armour is hard to get too. The weapons are also top notch. I'd say you'd need about 5 pound coins in total." The Turian replied

"Alright then." Blackbird said as he took out another four pound coins and placed them on the desk.

The Turian took the pound coins and put them in the cash machine. He would convert them and place the money gained from them later.

Blackbird placed the shield on his back, on one of the straps that would support it. He put the high-quality kinetic barrier in his pocket and watched as his armour was taken to the Normandy. He would learn how to attach the kinetic barrier to his shield later. He put the weapons he bought in the crate his armour was being taken away in.

Ten Minutes Later

Blackbird stood against the doorframe, caressing his new riot shield in his hands. A feeling of nostalgia coursed through him as he looked at his shield from all angles. When he looked back up, he noticed everyone walking to him, shopping done.

"Let's get to the Normandy." Ash said.

Everyone nodded and set off for the Normandy.

As the elevator climbed up, Blackbird broke the silence.

"Jesus, can these lifts get ANY SLOWER?"

"I know!" Ashley exclaimed.

"Surprising how the Asari, Turians and Salarians have been here for over 500 years and cannot make elevators go any faster." Wrex grumbled in annoyance.

When they finally departed from the elevator, they looked at the Normandy.

"Wow…" Blackbird muttered, looking at the ship. He looked and saw his armour getting loaded up.

Garrus' mandibles had spread in what looked like shock as his mouth was wide open. Wrex didn't seem shocked at all.

They all walked inside to be greeted by a time-consuming decontamination procedure.

Once the procedure was over, Blackbird,Garrus and Wrex followed Ash as she toured the Normandy. On the first level, the communication and CIC was there. On the second level, the mess hall, captain's quarters and med bay were present. There were even sleeper pods.

There was a third level filled with rooms for the ground team. The rooms had lockers and a decent amount of space for everyone.

A fourth level displayed the hangar and engine room.

Wrex broke off from the group to stand by some crates. Garrus had run over to a big tank Ashley called the Mako, muttering something under his breath in excitement.

"Thanks for the tour Ashley." Blackbird said before getting back in the elevator and going to level 3.

Once he got to level three, he went to the room on the left hand side of the corridor, the last room along. It asked him to input a code and he did. That code would be his password for his room. He walked inside and noticed a tall cupboard.

When he opened it, he saw it was a wardrobe. He got himself out of his SAS helmet and placed it on a rack. He had taken the riot shield of and taken the spare kinetic barrier out of his armours pockets. He deposited all his weapons on the bed. He then walked over to a desk and he put his shield on it, along with the kinetic barrier. He then walked out of the room before relocking the door.

His skin was fairly tanned and the top of his right arm, which was covered by the SAS armour he was wearing, had a tattoo on it. This tattoo was the SAS logo. A yellow winged white dagger pointing downwards. A little scroll of paper seemed to float around it. This held the motto. 'Who Dares Wins'. His chin was sharp and he had deep blue eyes with messy, short brown hair. His face had several small scars.

Blackbird walked over to the elevator and pressed the holographic key that would take him to Deck two. Once he got there, he walked to the Med Bay, as Dr Chakwas had requested that he return to the med bay for a scan, for reference. He walked inside the med bay to see Dr Chakwas turn to him, data pad in hand.

"Ah, Mr…Blackbird was it?" Dr Chakwas asked.

"Just Blackbird ma'am." Blackbird said.

"Very well. Please get on this table so the scan can begin."

Blackbird climbed on to one of the med bay tables, straightening himself out and putting his arms to his sides.

"Please relax Blackbird, this may take a few hours." Dr Chakwas said as Blackbird fell asleep.


	5. The Excavator from the Past

The Excavator from the Past

I don't own anything except Blackbird

Shepard POV

Shepard walked on to the Normandy with Tali and Kaidan trailing behind her. This was now her ship. HERS! No longer Captain Andersons. Shepard squashed down the guilt building up inside her as she stepped into the ship.

"Kaidan, why don't you show Tali around the ship?" Shepard suggested to Kaidan. He seemed to have no xenophobic problems unlike Ashley.

"You got it Commander. Come on Tali." Kaidan said as he wandered off with Tali trailing behind him.

Joker then decided to pipe up from the cockpit.

"Commander, Dr Chakwas wants to see you in the med bay."

"Got it Joker." Shepard said as she walked to the stairs that led to the second floor. Once there she walked calmly down the stairs before walking to the med bay. Once inside she saw Blackbird without his gasmask lying down on a medical bed, getting scanned.

"You wanted to see me Chakwas?" Shepard asked as she walked inside.

"Yes actually." Chakwas replied, looking up from her data pad to look at Shepard. "This scan here shows that Blackbird doesn't have any medical implants."

"You mean the ones that keep disease away?"

"Yes. He has an excellent immune system but he would be better off with these implants. Shall I insert them once the scan is done Shepard?"

Shepard thought about this for a second before replying with a smirk.

"We should probably ask for his permission. I don't like people putting things inside me without permission."

Dr Chakwas chuckled and shook her head.

"I should hope so Commander."

Shepard burst out laughing and walked to what was now her captains quarters.

3 hours later

Blackbird POV

Blackbird woke up to see bright white lights. He lifted his arm and shielded his eyes from the light. When he woke up, he noticed Dr Chakwas standing next to him, data pad in hand.

"Ah, you're awake." She said, noticing him sit up.

"Got your scan?" Blackbird mumbled, rubbing sleep from his eyes.

"Yes but there's one thing."

"What's that?" Blackbird replied.

"You don't have any medical implants at all! I would like to implant them but I'll need your permission." Chakwas said.

"Yes but can we do it at a later date? I've got to unpack all of my gear." Blackbird answered, eager to see his new armour.

"Very well, if you're like Shepard at all, you'll leave whether I tell you to or not." Chakwas commented, smirking.

Blackbird pulled himself from the medical bed and walked out of the room. He set off to the elevator but ran into Tali on the way.

"Oh hi…Blackbird?" She said meekly.

"Yeah Tali it's me." Blackbird replied, looking at her. She seemed to be staring at his face with those shiny silver eyes of hers.

"Is there something on my face?" Blackbird asked, reaching up to his face with a hand.

"What? Oh no! Sorry I just…got distracted…" Tali replied, looking away from his face.

"Oh, okay then. Hey Tali come with me, I got something to show you." Blackbird said, walking to the elevator with Tali in tow. Tali followed, playing her game of aerial dominance with her hands. They both stepped in the elevator and went to the fourth floor.

When they exited the elevator, Blackbird immediately stepped over to the two boxes that were standing near Wrex.

They opened the boxes and Tali noticed the Quarian armour inside hers.

"Blackbird you really didn't have to get me any armour."

"Tali trust me, you'll need that armour. It'll keep you alive. As well as these." Blackbird handed Tali her Spectre Grade Shotgun and Pistol.

Blackbird hauled his own armour and weapons out. He didn't like the green camouflage colour on his armour so he decided he was going to fix that.

As he hauled his armour onto a spare workbench in the Hangar, an announcement rang out.

"ETA to Artemis Tau cluster, 5 hours."

Blackbird grabbed his chin with his right hand and thought of how he would change the colour of his armour. Until he noticed a paint sprayer as well as a multitude of colour cans next to it. He grinned and picked the paint sprayer up, connected it to the black can and started spraying.

1 hour later

By now, the paint had dried and his armour was completely coloured black. He lifted it up and saw how well it would fit with his gas mask. He smiled but jumped when someone appeared behind him.

"Nice."

He twisted around, yanking his K-Bar knife out and holding it to the person's throat, only to see Garrus at the end of his knife.

"You shocked me there." Blackbird said. Garrus seemed to be frozen in fear.

"And…you…sc-scared me there…" Garrus stuttered.

"Sorry about that." Blackbird said as he turned back around and started fixing ammo straps onto his new set of armour. Blackbird had found that weapons could just stick to sets of armour like the one he was working on. He had even managed to make a little rod on the back of his armour that went to the side so he could fit his Riot shield on there. He had found the material that makes the weapons stick and moved the ones for an assault rifle to the front of his armour. His pistol holder stayed on the side.

"What's the rod for?" Garrus asked curiously.

"You know that new shield I got?" Blackbird asked.

"Yeah? Oh right!" Garrus exclaimed as he realised what it was for.

"Don't touch that armour Garrus." Blackbird warned as he walked to the elevator to get his shield and the kinetic barrier.

Blackbird returned with his shield and kinetic barrier to see Shepard observing his armour.

"Hey Shepard." Blackbird said.

Shepard jumped and turned to see Blackbird.

"Oh hey Blackbird. What are you doing with that old thing?" Shepard asked.

"This old thing just happens to be a good old Riot Shield Shepard." Blackbird replied.

"I see, are you attaching a kinetic barrier to it?"

"Yeah. Figured it'd be more efficient that way." Blackbird replied.

"It most certainly will. But it'll be complicated." Shepard warned.

"It'll be worth it Commander. By the way, I heard you became a Spectre, congratulations." Blackbird told her.

"Thanks. I may require some help, we don't know exactly where Liara T'Soni is but we know she's an Archaeologist. She seems to be a Prothean Expert as well."

"You could try a planet with a Prothean dig site on it; it seems to be the most logical place to start." Blackbird replied, watching Shepard as she conversed with him.

"You're right! I'll go look after I get Ashley to help you with your shield." Shepard said, waving Ashley over.

"Thanks Commander." Blackbird thanked.

4 hours later

"Garrus, Tali, Blackbird and Wrex. Please report to the Mako." Joker's voice rang out through the ship.

Blackbird looked up and went to his room where his kit was. Once he got inside, he got out of his SAS outfit and was left in a white tank top and blue jeans. He quickly climbed into his new armour and attached his assault rifle and pistol to their designated spots. He then grabbed his Riot Shield and slung it onto its pole. He pulled his strap with his K-Bar knife and its sheath off his SAS armour. He put the strap on his new armour and pushed the knife upwards into its sheath. He grabbed his gasmask and quickly ran to the elevator. As he was in the elevator he put his gasmask on and then noticed Tali standing next to him.

"Hey Tali, anxious for your first mission?" Blackbird asked.

"Yes Blackbird, I am. What if I mess up and get someone killed? What if i-"

"Tali. You'll do fine. Don't worry." Blackbird reassured as he checked his medi-gel capacity. It was full.

The elevator opened and Blackbird and Tali rushed over to Shepard and the others who had gathered at the Mako.

"Alright everyone, we are going to be doing an orbital drop in the Mako. We will be going down onto Therum which houses a Prothean ruin and is a likely place for Doctor T'Soni to be. Everyone get in!" Shepard announced.

Everyone climbed into the Mako, Garrus in the turret, Wrex and Blackbird in the back and Tali up front. Joker then announced,

"Alright dropping you guys in 3…2…1…"

After 1, a feeling of low gravity overcame the Mako and only stopped after harshly smashing against the land. Shepard then started driving.

"Bloody hell, she can't drive at all…"Blackbird moaned as Shepard went over yet another bump in the road.

"The Tomkahs on Tuchanka were better than this…" Wrex grumbled.

"I'm not THAT bad of a driver!" Shepard yelled into the back of the Mako.

"YES YOU ARE!" Everyone shouted back at her.

"Well you'll have to live with it!" Shepard shouted.

After an hour of horrendous driving, stopping and opening gates, the Mako finally stopped.

"Finally…"Blackbird muttered as they all got out of the Mako.

When they got out, they saw a thin passage the Mako couldn't possibly fit through.

"Alright, we'll be continuing on foot while Joker picks the Mako up. Keep your eyes out for Dr T'Soni and any hostiles! Move out!" Shepard commanded. She then started jogging forwards with her assault rifle out. Blackbird also took his assault rifle out while Wrex and Tali took out their shotguns. Garrus took out a sniper rifle and hung to the back of the group.

A group of rocks scattered around the battlefield showed up as cover for the team and they all got behind them. They saw Geth far off into the distance. Garrus took out his sniper and aimed at one of the rocket troopers. On Shepard's signal, he fired. The rocket trooper collapsed and exploded into an electrical blast, frying the Geth trooper next to it. The last Geth trooper and two rocket troopers aimed towards their position and opened fire. Blackbird grabbed his pistol and swerved out of cover, landing a precision headshot on a Geth rocket trooper.

The Geth rocket trooper fell backwards, not affecting any other Geth with its electric blast. Garrus sniped another rocket trooper, making its head disappear in a haze of synthetic blood. Shepard pulled the last Geth trooper to her with biotics and Tali obliterated it with a shotgun blast to the face.

'Seems Shepard is a biotic. She only uses pistols and…that.'

Tali had luckily filled Blackbird in on biotics so he didn't ask what it was. He just kept moving forwards with Shepard and the others. Everyone was about to step out of their cover until Garrus yelled

"SNIPER!"

Everyone rushed themselves back into cover. It was fortunate Blackbird did because a bullet smashed off the rock he was hiding behind as soon as he took cover. Blackbird looked and saw no teammates in front of him so he aimed his gun outside of cover and randomly fired. This distracted the Geth Sniper which was aiming towards his cover since the fire was coming from there. Just as it was about to fire at Blackbirds weapon, its flashlight head exploded into smithereens from a sniper bullet.

"SCOPED AND DROPPED!" Garrus yelled. Everyone got out of cover to see all the Geth dead.

"Nice tactic Blackbird." Shepard praised before moving up, signalling the squad to come with her.

Blackbird simply nodded and moved up with everyone else.

They eventually came up to an outside refinery area. They were looking around until suddenly a sound was heard. Shepard and everyone swept the underside of a bridge with their weapons while Blackbird looked at the ground. There he saw a flexible sort of Geth. He immediately opened fire on it, tearing it to shreds and causing white synthetic fluid to spray everywhere.

After doing this, a drop ship came by and dropped two Shock troopers and a big four legged Geth. Everyone immediately ran to cover.

"ARMATURE!" Shepard shouted. Blackbird and Garrus quickly dispatched of the shock troopers before aiming at the Armature. Everyone opened fire but they were barely bringing its shields down.

"EVERYONE! PRIME ALL YOUR GRENADES!" Shepard shouted. Blackbird immediately did this.

"THROW THEM ALL AT THE ARMATURE!" Shepard ordered. Everyone complied.

This brought the armatures shields down completely as well as severely damaging it. Everyone opened fire yet again. This satisfyingly destroyed the armature.

Everyone pressed onward to find the entrance of the mine close by.

"Alright everyone, single file line." Shepard commanded. They all slowly descended into the mine, one by one.

After clearing out the first floor of Geth, they all stepped inside an elevator.

"Wow, this looks so more high-tech than what we have!" Blackbird exclaimed, looking at the Prothean shields in awe.

"It does, it's so amazing." Tali observed. Blackbird started to lean against the elevator, only for it to spark and shake, stopping just above the floor they wanted to go to.

Shepard jumped out first, leaving the others to follow her. After traversing down several broken walkways, they came across a shield with a blue tentacle-headed lady trapped inside a bubble behind it.

"Uh…hello? Could somebody help me? Please?" Her voice rang out.

They walked towards it, looking at the lady who was trapped.

"Can you hear me out there? I am trapped, I need help!"

Shepard took the initiative and started talking.

"Liara T'Soni I presume."

"Thank the Goddess! I did not think anyone would come looking for me." Came the reply. "Listen, this thing I'm in is a Prothean security device. I cannot move, so I need you to get me out of here. All right?"

"Your mother is working for Saren. Whose side are you on?" Shepard asked.

"What? I'm not on anybody's side! Listen, I may be Benezias daughter, but I'm nothing like her! I have not spoken to her in years! Please, just get me out of here."

"How did you end up in there?" Shepard asked.

"I was exploring the ruins when the Geth showed up, so I hid in here. Can you believe that? Geth! Beyond the veil! I activated the towers defences; I knew the barrier curtains would keep them out. But when I turned it on, I must have hit something I wasn't supposed to. I was trapped in here. You must get me out, please!"

"Hey commander!" Blackbird said, interrupting the conversation.

"Yes Blackbird?" she asked, looking at Blackbird.

"There's a big drill-thing over there. Think it can get us through to her?"

Shepard looked at the drill and held her chin.

"Yes, that can work. Stay there Liara, we'll come and get you."

"I won't be going anywhere." Liara said sarcastically.

They all quickly jumped down.

"Hey Tali, get the drill and I'll cover you." Blackbird said as he drew his riot shield. The shield had a permanent kinetic barrier up as well as the riot shields protection. He and Tali ran across to the drill and Blackbird held the shield up, creating a piece of portable cover. Blackbird used his full body weight to keep the shield in place as the Geth hammered it. Luckily, Wrex charged out at them while Shepard and Garrus shot them from a distance.

"Told ya it'd work Garrus!" Blackbird yelled.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah…" Garrus replied.

Eventually, the drill fired and everyone ran inside the hole, the Geth behind them dead.

They walked up to an elevator and pressed an arrow key that pointed upwards. The elevator took them to Liaras location.

"How…how did you get in?" Liara asked.

"We blasted through with the mining laser." Shepard answered, looking at the pad. Liara then informed her which button to press and she did. Liara dropped to the floor before getting back up and stretching. Suddenly, the entire cavern shook.

"What the hell was that!?" Blackbird yelled.

"The ruins, the blast from the mining laser must have made them unstable. There's an elevator that should take us out of here, come on!" Liara said, running to the elevator. Everyone followed her quickly, eager to get out and survive.

Once the elevator rose to the top floor, a Krogan and 6 Geth troopers stood there, weapons aimed at them.

"ARE YOU CRAZY?" Shepard yelled at the Krogan, "THIS WHOLE PLACE IS COMING DOWN!"

"Yes…Exhilarating, isn't it?" The Krogan replied before opening fire. All of the squad apart from Liara dove to cover and Blackbird looked to see the poor girl frozen in fright. He quickly charged over and held his shield in front of her. He lifted his pistol and shot over his shield, landing a few headshots on th enemy krogan. To his surprise, it just shrugged off his bullets and charged at him. Blackbirds eyes widened and he pushed Liara to the left before jumping to the right. Blackbird drew his assault rifle and peppered the Krogan with bullets, landing several shots on its face. The Krogan started to charge at him again only to collapse to the floor, dead.

"You okay?" Blackbird asked Liara, going and helping her up.

"Y-y-yes I'll b-be fine…" Liara stuttered.

Blackbird lifted up his pistol and urged Liara to run with his shield. He took aim at the last Geth standing and planted a bullet directly in its optics. He then charged with everyone else out of the mine, narrowly dodging falling rocks. He looked ahead as the squad ran onto the Normandy. Just as he was about to run outside, a rock fell and hit his head. He crumpled to the floor, disorientated. Shepard luckily picked him up and dragged him inside the Normandy. The last thing he saw before falling unconcious was the worried look in Tali's eyes.


	6. Bad news!

Sorry guys, put I'm putting this story on hiatus!

I'm sorry to dissapoint but with increasing amounts of work as well as the many stories I'm juggling, I just can't afford to do all my stories at once! Details on my profile.


End file.
